The Ways To Complicate A Mutual Divorce
by Yuki Wentz
Summary: Who knew that such a simple, mutual divorce would be made so complicated by a string of unexpected events and a truckload of surprises? a story that will leave you laughing, crying, angry and anxious all the way!....maybe? SxD
1. Prologue

The Ways To Complicate A Mutual Divorce is the revised edition of the author's previous unfinished work 'Metamorphosis'.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction. Any references to historical events, real people or real locales are used ficticiously. Other names, characters, places and incidents are product of the author's imagination, and resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental.

Sailor Moon and other related characters and trademark is credited and belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**Prologue**

Melodious laughter, bright smiles, feverish kisses and warm hugs.. It's as if everything had been there for her just yesterday and yet today, it's as if nothing of the sort had ever happened, like it had been all but a sickening, too-good-to-be-true thing..a mere dream. Raising her left hand to massage her throbbing temples, she emptied the contents of her wine glass before placing it down on the granite counter top, beside the two emptied bottles of Dom Pérignon. Slowly, she got down from her stool, her bare feet touching the cold marble floor as she stood up, giving her a slight chill to run about her.

From where she stood, she could see the faint rays of sunlight making their way through the gaps in the curtains of her terrace and into her living room. A new day has come forth, but she doesn't feel like looking forward to what lies ahead that day like she used to do so, when they were still together, when she was still with him. Brushing her long silver-blonde locks away from her face, she decided that it was pointless to be bitter and depressed over nothing. After all, they had both wanted this. Knowing that things are going nowhere, no progress nor development, but only loss and pain will come forth if they had stayed together for much long and for nothing.

She could still feel it, how sweet her name sounds each time he says it with that deep but gentle masculine voice of his, the warmth of his embrace whenever he'd wrap his strong arms around her, his soft breath against the nape of her neck, his soft lips against her own. She could still feel it lingering in her being, but no emotions of passion, of desire, of love, stirs from her now. As if merely a vague passing shadow in her past, he was almost nothing to her now; nothing, but a colleague, an associate, and the friend that he had been to her long before they had been in love.

Slipping off her dressing gown and undergarments as she stepped into the shower, she allowed the water to wash off the effects of last night's one-woman drinking session and bring back the much needed sanity to face everything today. Having been gone from work for nearly two weeks now, she knew that she had to return now and assume her responsibilities. The one week she spend vacationing in Hawaii and the other one week she spent resting and lazing around did much for her already.

She can face him easily, yes; there was certainly no problem to that. But what cause her unease are the questions that would bombard her upon her arrival. No one but them had seen this coming, this divorce. Everyone had always thought they were the perfect couple. Both blessed with good looks, charm, smarts and backgrounds you could not find flaw in, they were truly what people thought were the ideal couple. And they lived up to that, not for other people's sake, not for their respective family's reputations but because they were very much in love with each other before.

They had known each other since they were little, having had their sets of parents being childhood friends themselves. And since that young age, they had shown such care and affection for each other. He was like a knight, so loyal and cared for her like she was his princess. Protecting her from everything that dared hurt her, such feelings that blossomed into an even more fruitful love as they matured. It was not a surprise to anyone that they married, a year after she had graduated university. She was twenty-two then, and he twenty-four, very much in love and blissful.

This marriage, the product of a love that had sprouted from their childhood, had gone on for three years. It was at the time when they were halfway near their fourth year when they had come to realize that the love they once held for each other was no longer there. They tried to make things work, relive the romance and such, but to no avail. Though it would certainly surprise and hurt their families, they knew it must be done lest they hurt each other with the folly and lies they would live had the marriage continued on. And so, on the fifth day of September, they had filed for a divorce. A week later, they parted ways, giving each other one last embrace before they started their lives anew.

It was painful, yes; she would definitely not deny that. But that pain was not of losing a lover but of parting with a dear friend. She knew she would not lose him as a friend but still, it pains her to not have her by her side as much as wants to now. But this was for the best of both their sakes.

When she had finished showering and had shed the last of her melancholy, she stepped out of the bathroom and made her way to her walk-in closet. Skimming through her work clothes quickly, she decided on a pristine white long-sleeved satin blouse, a black pencil skirt and pair of strappy heels of the same hue.

Upon finishing with her outfit, she then started to work on her hair. With a brush and her curling iron at hand, she began to make soft, large waves from her sleek silver-blonde locks. Next was her make-up, but as usual, she need not apply a lot or apply at all, and so she only applied a little powder over her cheeks, and a swipe of pale cherry on her lips. For the finishing touch on her prim and proper but still stylish corporate outfit, she placed a strand of lovely, freshwater pearls round her neck and a matching pair of pearls for her ears. Eyeing her reflection in the tall mirror before her, a small smile graced her lips.

Contented and ready, she gathered her work files and her purse before heading out of her condominium. She had been living there for nearly a month now, and she surprised even herself that she could live off without any maids or butlers to aid her. She felt relief in breathing, feeling and living independence. Independence that she did not have due to the sheltered upbringing her parents gave her thanks to their well-off life. Independence that she did not feel much for not long after graduating she had gotten married, and still in marriage, nothing had changed that much. And so, when this divorce had been settled, she decided that she would try living on her own, without maids and such, and so far, thankfully, she had been successful on standing up on her own.

Fishing out her car keys, she opened the door to her sleek, pale gold Porsche. She placed her files and bag over to the passenger's seat before she sat down and started up the car. The car clock showed that it was just 7:10 am; she still had almost two hours before work starts, so she decided to drop by The Crown, neat family restaurant run by her good friend Andrew. It was her friends' favorite hangout place since they were in high school and even until now.

The restaurant isn't crowded at this time of day. Only a few customers who were either having coffee or a quick breakfast lingered in the cozy place. Glancing around, she easily spotted Andrew doing last minute rounds on the place. "Hey Drew!" she called out and approached him.

"Hey there Serena, what brings you at this time of the morning? I thought you hated waking up early." The sandy-blonde haired man teased before giving her a big, warm embrace. Andrew, or Drew as she fondly calls him, is Serena's first cousin on her mother's side and a sort of older brother figure to her while growing up since she was but an only child.

Serena pouted playfully and crossed her arms over her chest. "People grow up Drew, and I am turning twenty-six soon."

"Pouting at 26, real mature Sere. Haha, kidding aside, Rita told me you went for a vacation in Hawaii. Did you get anything for your dear old cousin Andrew? Maybe a garland or two" Andrew joked, trying to avoid the topic of Serena's recent divorce. Although it was a mutual one, he knew it affected his cousin a lot, especially since he grew up together with them and he knew how much his cousin and his best friend used to love and care for each other.

"Of course, how could I forget?" She smiled as she settled herself on one of the chairs near the counter. "But I'll give yours at the same time when I give my presents for the girls."

"Thanks Sere, hmm.. So what're will you have today? As usual, it's on the house." He asked her with a playful wink. Ever since he opened the Crown, everything Serena had ordered there had been counted as 'on the house'. It's not that she couldn't pay or anything, Serena had all the cash she needs with the gold card her parents provide her, but rather he just dotes on his cousin too much.

"The usual I guess and a vanilla frap." Came her reply as she checked the messages and her schedule for the day on her iPhone.

"One order of triple chocolate pancakes and a tall vanilla frappucino." He called over the counter before pulling up a chair beside her to chat some more.

It was nearly eight when they had finished conversing. It was still an hour before her work starts but Serena decided to go to work early and check up on her people. (A/N: Serena's work starts at 9 am, her workers start at 7 am) Giving Andrew a quick peck on the cheek, she then bade him goodbye.

Thankfully, there was only minimal traffic that morning even though it was a Monday and so she got work in less than twenty minutes. She received a good number of 'Welcome back Madame President', 'Good morning's and some other greetings on her way to her office which was located on the top floor of the Williams and Shields Inc. building.

She spent the day checking up on the past two week's work, signing papers and the usual sort. Every quarter of an hour or so, she'd have to answer questions or give replies to inquiries about her recent divorce but other than that, things went smoothly with her work. It was tiring being the President of such a prestigious corporation, yes, but she loved and enjoyed her work dearly. Gathering her things, she decided to unwind and relax at the Starbucks branch located nearby before going home.

* * *

As the night went on, she found herself drinking again to some more Dom Pérignon, this time though, she decided she would only have a glass or two. She surprised herself earlier that day that she did not get a headache from last night's drinking session even though she drank through two whole bottles of wine but she was not willing to gamble on getting one or not tomorrow morning.

Heading for the terrace with her wine glass at hand, she admired the lovely scenery before her. Her condominium building was located in the city, yes, but it was quiet and peaceful here. No pollution or noise from cars and traffic or nearby factories. Instead of tall buildings, she could see sandy beaches and the sea, and the star-filled sky stretching onto eternity before her.

Pulling her shawl closer over her silk white night gown, Serena took one last sip from her glass before she went back inside the house, closing and the terrace door behind her.

She was about to go to her bedroom and rest when she heard a knocking sound upon her front door. It was already past 11:00 pm so she wondered who could be visiting her at this hour of night. Peering through the peep hole by the door, she was very much surprised to see Darien.

"Oh hi there Darien." Serena greeted him as she opened the door to let him inside her condominium unit. Ushering him to her pristine white davenport, she asked him "Which would you like? I've got wine, beer, rum, whisky, champagne and some shooters."

"Some beer would be fine, thank you." He replied.

With two glasses and two bottles of beer at hand, she was halfway back from her kitchen to the living room when she suddenly felt the urge to throw up tonight's dinner. Glasses and cans were dropped to the floor as she made a run for the bathroom. Alarmed by the commotion and her well-being, Darien rushed to the bathroom and saw her vomiting by the toilet.

"Are you alright Sere?" he asked, patting her back to soothe her somehow.

"Yeah, thanks. I figure it must be the alcohol getting to me." She said as she wiped her mouth on a towel after she finished washing the acidic taste off her mouth. "Just a dizzy spell."

"Do you want some water?" he asked her again.

"That would be nice, thank y--." She never got to finish her words when her vision going blurry before she fell unconscious to the floor.

"Serena! Serena!" he attempted to wake her up but to no avail. Scooping her up in his arms, he decided to bring her to the hospital.

* * *

When Serena regained consciousness, the strong smell of disinfectant immediately graced her senses. Glancing around, she found herself wearing a hospital gown, lying in a bed with an IV drip connected to her left hand.

"Oh good, you're awake now." Her friend Amelia Mizuno said. Amelia, or Amy as she is often called, is one of Serena's closest friends since elementary school. The azure haired young woman was soft-spoken, studious and much of a bookworm. It didn't surprise them that Amy was allowed to skip high school and go on to college in Harvard, and graduate with the highest honors and a degree at hand at the age of twenty two. Now she is working as an ob-gyn at St. Mary's Hospital, the hospital where Darien had brought Serena to.

"Hey Amy, what am I doing here? How did I get here? Last thing I remember was being in the bathroom of my house." Serena immediately shot questions as she sat up on the bed.

"Ah, yes. Darien brought you here two hours ago. He said you were vomiting then soon after you passed out." Came her friend's reply.

"So, is anything wrong with me? Don't tell me I'm gonna die tomorrow or something." Serena joked around.

"Nothing's wrong with you silly, and of course you're not going to die anytime soon. By the way Sere, did you notice anything wrong with your period and all?"

"Well, irregular, always been that way. Why do you ask?"

"That explains it then."

"Explains what Ames?"

"Would you prefer to tell it to Darien yourself or should I call him now to let you guys know together?" Amy asked her, she adjusted her half-moon spectacles back to the bridge of her nose.

As soon as Amy finished her question, Serena knew what was coming. "Bugger and blast! I'm pregnant, no?"

"Yes." Amy replied, not sure on whether she should congratulate her friend or not.

"Bloody marvelous! How long now?"

"Eight weeks. Aside from Darien, have you slept with any other blokes these past months?"

"No, he's the only guy I've slept with in forever. Blatant, he's the father." Serena answered dryly, unsure of how to react at that moment. Yes, she'd been dreaming of becoming a mother. But not at this time, she wasn't ready yet. What's more, she just recently got divorced with the father of the baby. So what now? Is this baby a blessing or a curse? Should she be happy and have it? Or get an abortion and pretend like nothing's happened? How will her family and Darien's family react? They were both from elite families; their divorce enough had caused quite a stir in the elite and business society. And now there's suddenly a baby in the picture!

"Should..should I call Darien now or would you like to be alone for now?" Amy asked hesitantly.

"N-…Yes, please Amelia. Call Darien." She replied.

Moments later, he arrived in the room.

"How are you feeling Bunny?" Darien asked, quickly rushing to her bedside. Bunny, she couldn't quite remember when exactly did he start to call her 'bunny' but since they were little, he had always fondly called her 'bunny'. Even now that they have been divorced, she found it a bit funny for him to still call her that but she did not mind. Married or not, they will always be friends and she will always and forever be his little bunny.

"Knackered and this lumpy mattress isn't of any help. I can't wait to get back to my unit." Serena complained.

"Do you want to be moved to a suite room? I could call a nurse to have one readied." Darien said, about to reach for the phone when Serena's hand stopped him.

"No need, I'm sure I could go home in an hour or so. But..uhm..Dare?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember back when we were still married, you wanted to have a baby right?"

"Uhm, yes. Why did you suddenly bring that up? Don't tell me you're.."

"Yes, pregnant. I know it sounds rather potty but I'm eight weeks on the way, no doubt the baby is yours. So what now?"

* * *

**Yuki's Notes:**

I decided to revise Metamorphosis because I wasn't quite satisfied with how I did the prologue and stuff of the story. Starting over whilst I had not gone far allowed me to somehow show more about the character's feelings and development despite the story being written from a third person point of view.

Also, some of the terms and phrases you've encountered and will encounter in the story, might seem rather weird for you if you are accustomed to using American English. That's because I fancied mixing British and American English when writing this story. Yes, both are English but there are variations in the usage and meanings of certain words.

Well, tell me if I did brilliant or not with this chapter and I'll see you mates on the next chapter! Cheerio!

**P.S.**

Reviews help me work faster, it's my fuel or energy drink (LOL) so keep em coming!


	2. Tears, Bunnies and Babies

**Tears, Bunnies and Babies**

"How long have you been pregnant?" Darien asked frigidly; his handsome features suddenly hardening, a frown gracing his brows; his eyes, dark sapphire, cold and sharp as he stared down her own clear aquamarine orbs.

"A-Amelia said I've been with child… for two months now…I ---I only found out about it moments ago..." Serena replied in a small voice, her eyes averting from his icy gaze.

There was an uncomfortable length of silence between them before he spoke again. "Who's the bloody bloke who got you knocked up?" he queried her.

"Why ask such a thing Darien! Of course it's you!" Serena cried out. _The bravado of him to even suppose that the baby was of another man! To entail that she had been sleeping with someone else, that she was adulterous during their marriage. How dare him! _"We were still living together two months ago…sharing the same bed and putting up with your lusts and desires!"

"I wasn't the only one lusting and desiring may I remind you dearest. Also, how the hell am I going to believe that the baby is actually mine? DNA tests? For all I know you could bribe them into messing with the results."

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing? I would never bribe anyone! Much more sleep with someone else! I was never unfaithful before and during our marriage!"

"Enough with all this idle talk! If you don't know who the father of that bloody child is, then you're better off having that child aborted before word gets to our respective families and the media. It's very implausible that it was I who got you pregnant and I certainly don't want anything to do with any child that isn't mine." He snapped at her uncaringly.

"But, like I said, the baby _**is**_ yours Darien. I've never slept with anyone else besides you. Please Dare, don't do this. Our marriage may not have worked but please don't do this to the baby, _**our baby**_." Serena begged and reached for his hand; her eyes were brimming with tears.

"You're right about one thing Sere. Our marriage didn't work out, but I looked beyond that and thought that maybe we could still go back to being friends. Act like nothing happened. But it was too good to be true…And now, with you pushing that baby into my responsibilities when it isn't even mine in the first place; proves my gut feeling true!" He said acrimoniously and wrenched her hand away.

"I don't want to tarnish the prestige of William & Shields Corporation, both our parents worked so hard for this. So think thoroughly about whether or not you will have _**your child**_." He made a prominent emphasis on the last two words. "I'll see you at work Serena, cheerio." He finished in a business-like manner as he seized his coat before leaving the room.

She knew she wasn't ready for this baby, neither of them saw this coming, especially right after their divorce. She, idiotically hoped that even though they were no longer married, they could still be a family somehow for their coming child…that he would be there to support her with this…be in high spirits with her…commemorate somehow this auspicious episode in their lives…but she was so very erroneous with her high and too-good-to-be-true anticipations.

Hot tears poured down her pale ivory cheeks as she closed her eyes and laid her head against the stuffy hospital pillow. "What are we going to do now?" she whispered helplessly under her shaky breath; her hands placed delicately on her belly.

Weary, hurt, baffled and exhausted, she was about to fall asleep when she felt a large, warm hand caressing her cheek ever so gently. "Bunny…wake up bunny." A proverbial voice called out to her.

Opening her eyes leisurely as to get them adapted again to the bright fluorescent lamp that the room had, she was taken aback to see _**him**_.

"Da-rien?" she murmured softly. "What the--."

"You were moaning and crying in your sleep, were you having a nightmare?" he asked, voicing genuine concern as he lightly moved his hand to brush her bangs away from her eyes.

Serena bobbed her head lightly as she sat upright on the lumpy mattress. "Dare…was so livid…and daunting..Dare didn't trust when bunny told him about it. She held quietly and circumspectly, to some extent regaining her old habit when she was little, to talk from a third person point of view.

Darien choked back a chuckle; he found it rather endearing when she sporadically spoke like that as she used to so many years ago… but he knew she was in no mood to here him laugh. She seemed so troubled…no…Troubled isn't the right word…She seemed so terrified and averse right now. "What did you tell me in your dream that made me so angry?" he inquired cautiously.

Serena shook her head as she rested it on top of her knees.

"Please Sere, I promise I won't be angry." Darien said soothingly as he held a lock of her hair which was covering her face like a silken gold curtain.

"I'm… pregnant Darien." She croaked, trying to hold back her sob but to no avail.

"Why are you crying bunny? I thought you've always wanted to have a baby." Darien asked as he pulled her gently into his lap, his long muscular arms round her petite frame but careful though not to pull out her IV drip.

"Why aren't you angry? Why aren't you rejecting the baby?" she asked incredulously, her eyes staring at him in shock.

"Why should I be? I'm really pleased that I'm going to be a father, and I'm sharing this upcoming parenthood experience with you Sere; I have no reason to neither be angry nor reject the baby at all… and your thoughts on this matter?"

"I..I don't know..I've always wanted a baby but...not at a time like this…" she said quietly. "It's already a common thing around the world, it's happened to so many people…But I don't want to have my child to grow up in a broken family; shuffling to and forth between us; having to schedule time and appointments. I don't want him or her to suffer." She finished.

"Well, there's always another option no?" he said, tilting her chin gently so that her eyes met his. "We…could try to work things out again."

"But to this all just for the child's sake is still so in the wrong Darien…Even if we would be a family, we as a couple wouldn't be happy." Serena's answer and the next words she would be saying was a bit harsh but true. "From our childhood, we had always been together…We've fallen in love with no one else but each other...But in the end I realized that we weren't given the chance to mature enough and understand the kind of love we had for each other…Which was a kind of love that was just a little beyond friendship, something that wasn't enough to sustain the marriage we had…A mere puppy love, infatuation, a craze…"

"But…" he interrupted her. "Maybe, this child could help us mature…rekindle and help our feelings grow…Help the both of us grow…I wish you want the same, bunny…I want to give this marriage another chance…the divorce papers haven't been settled in court according to Zoicite yesterday, we could still revoke it…" his last words were beseeching…frantic somewhat…desperate.

"I don't know Darien…let's…talk about this some...other time…" she yawned softly before finally falling into a deep slumber.

Placing her from his lap and back onto the bed, he hauled the comforter over her small frame before he sank back to his seat. Watching her sleeping like that, he speculated what was in store for them and their unborn child in the near future. Wondering…Hoping…

* * *

**Yuki's Notes:**

Sorry mates that this chapter wasn't much long…It wasn't what I initially had in mind but one way or another, when I started typing away, the story just trailed off and had its way. I had fun writing this though especially when I finished working the first half of the story (the dream part) I was like, asked to choose between which to take on a fork road…the left, make the reverie a reality, Darien a jerk and Serena going to be like a single mum…the right, make the dream just a dream, Darien actually pleased about the baby and Serena like…well, a confused lassie. I chose the latter…it felt a it more promising about giving the drama and less of a cliché story than the former…pretty much exactly what I wanted.

Anyway, want us to get faster to chapter two? Then type away then my dear; reviews are my mad super energy drink and the heroin of my life. (laughs) Cheerio! See y'all on the next chapter!


	3. Rides, Pancakes and Cousins

**Rides, Pancakes and Cousins**

After spending a day in the hospital doing check-ups and tests, Serena was finally allowed to go home. She wanted to call for the Williams' family driver to come and take her to her condominium building, but Darien insisted that he will be the one to take her home. With a heavy sigh, she complied knowing she was in no good condition to put up an efficient protest.

She walked over to the side of the passenger's seat, where Darien stood, opening the door for her. Mumbling a quick 'thank you', she got inside, eyes downcast to her hands which lay daintily on her lap. It was a quiet ride, and it would've stayed that way if not for Serena's stomach which gave a loud grumbling sound all of a sudden. "Would you and Rini like to grab some grub before I take you two home?" Darien asked her.

"Rini?" Serena repeated, looking quite perplexed at the unfamiliar name and the sudden usage of plural forms.

Darien chuckled at her reaction. "It's short for Serena Danielle, a name I came up with last night while you were asleep. I thought about naming her after you and me…well, in my case, a name close to mine. I hope you don't mind." He explained, a gentle smile playing on his lips.

Serena hadn't expected Darien to be this enthusiastic about becoming a father, to the point of already thinking about names when they had just found out that she was pregnant. The thought of him being such a great father to their future child made her smile.

"Well…?" Darien asked, noticing her lack of reaction.

"Uh, oh yes..It's a jolly good name, but aren't we a little too early to be thinking about names? We haven't even confirmed the baby's gender yet." Came her reply.

"Yeah, I know…But for now, I hope you don't mind me calling the baby 'Rini'." He asked.

"Oh, of course not…go ahead." Serena said, smiling. "And, uhm..Darien?"

"Hmm?"

"How..How do we tell our families about this news? And the media would eventually find out about it too, surely this would start rumors among our society." Serena asked, her gentle face clouded with worry. Oh, just what would her parents and Darien's parents do? How would they react? Would they force them to get married again, for the sake of the family's name and reputation? Would they treat Rini with scorn and disgust?

He took off his right hand from the wheel and reached out for her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry Sere; I'm sure our families will be overjoyed with the news. Remember how much our parents were nagging us on about wanting to have grandchildren ever since we got married?" Serena nodded briefly before Darien continued. "Well, the only thing now is, we're no longer wed, but I'm sure they'll be quite happy still. And the media, the society…I'll come up with something soon, before they even figure out your condition. Don't worry."

"Thank you." Serena said, smiling as she breathed a sigh of relief.

**---------------------xXx**

A few minutes later, they arrived in front of the Crown. Luckily, they were both dressed in casual clothing so they didn't stick out too much in the crowd. Still, holding hands, they made their way onto the farthest empty booth and settled in. "Can we tell Andrew?" Darien asked. Andrew, Serena's cousin and Darien's best friend, if there was anyone that they could trust with their secret, it would be him. "If you think it's the right thing, then go ahead." Serena replied.

"Hey Sere, Hey Darien." He greeted as he approached them cheerily. "What can I get you two---Hey wait, w-what the? Why are you two here at the same time, at the same booth? Don't tell me you've gotten back together again? Jolly day! Auntie Irene and Uncle Ken will be thrilled for sure! Also Damien and Claire! Wow, the gang will surely flip once they hear about this!"

"Uh, hate to burst your bubble cousin dear, but Dare and I are just friends now." Serena told him quickly before leaning towards Darien, "Are you sure it's safe to tell him? Judging by his wild reaction earlier, I bet Mina could keep this secret better." she whispered in a voice so low, only Darien could hear. Mina is her first cousin on her father's side and also her best friend. They looked alike so much, with their pretty faces, blonde hair and blue eyes, that they would often be mistaken for being twins, even up to now.

"Fret not; I'm sure Andrew won't tell a soul." Darien whispered back, giving her hand a soft, reassuring squeeze.

"Okay, if you guys aren't back together and we won't be having a second wedding thing going soon, what's the reason for you two being here at my restaurant, at the same time and at the same booth?" Andrew asked again as he plopped himself onto the empty seat opposite Darien and Serena. "There must be a reason, an important one, for you guys to be sneaking around like this." He finished, grinning mischievously.

Ignoring what he just said, Serena asked. "Andrew dear, how would you feel if I told you, you're going to become an uncle?"

"Well that's preposterous Sere! You and Darien aren't a couple already!" Andrew laughed. "Unless you've been bonking around together even after the divorce, then there would be a baby." But seeing Serena and Darien's serious expressions made him realize that Serena wasn't bluffing when she asked him. "Oh shit, you really are up the duff, aren't cha?" Serena nodded quietly.

"The divorce was a month ago right? But it turns out that she's been pregnant for about two months now, Amy said so when she checked on Serena. Throws off your 'bonking around together even after the divorce' theory, mate." Darien explained.

"This is crackin' news, do Aunt and Uncle know already?" he asked.

"Well, that's the thing now Drew, no one but you and Amy knows about my…situation..so, promise me you won't tell a soul, please." Serena asked.

"But you will tell them right? You don't plan on getting an abortion or something, do you?"

"Bugger! Of course not, if I did then why the heck would we even be here telling you?" Serena frowned slightly. "Honestly, you can be so silly sometimes Andrew."

"My apologies cousin dear, I'm spacing out a bit. Anyway, what can I get for my favorite cousin and best friend for breakfast?" Andrew said, grinning. "Wouldn't want my future niece or nephew hungry too, would I?"

Serena giggled. "Some pancakes and a glass of orange juice for me."

"I'll have the same." Darien chimed in.

"Ok, two orders of pancakes and OJs, I'll be back with your orders soon mates." Andrew said as he went off to the counter, quick to relay the orders to one of his staff.

"I'm so glad we have Andrew to confide in." Serena muttered, resting her chin on her hands.

"Uhm, did you just say something?" Darien asked.

"Oh, don't mind me. I'm just thinking aloud a bit." Came her reply.

Moments later, Andrew returned with the orders at hand. "Here you go." He said, as he laid their plates and glasses. "So, what do you plan to do now? Regarding the living arrangements and such?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Serena asked as she took a pause from her pancake stack.

"I meant that, it's not safe for a pregnant woman to live alone. Y'know, in case of emergencies and such." Andrew elucidated.

"Drew's right, it isn't safe for you to be alone. Can you ask one of your friends, perhaps, to stay with you until your parents know of your condition?"

Serena paused for a moment to think. _Mina would be more than willing to stay with Serena at her condominium, but with her as her room mate, there'd be a bigger chance for her parents to find out that she's knocked up seeing as there'd be some suspicion or questions on why Mina would suddenly move in with her. So Mina's a no-go. Lita would've been great but then she's getting married in a few weeks so she needs to prepare and stuff. Amelia would be willing too but then she's got shifts at the hospital, mostly night shifts, so it would be useless after all. Rei just got married two months ago, and knowing her and her husband...They're so not past the honeymoon phase yet! _"I'll try asking my cousin who lives in Clerkenwell, I'm pretty sure she'd agree." She finally decided.

"Cousin in Clerkenwell? I didn't know you had a cousin living there." Darien said.

"Oh, you've met her on loads of occasions and gatherings before." Serena smirked.

"Yep." Andrew agreed, grinning.

**---------------------xXx**

**Yuki's Notes:**

I know it's taken me more than three months to update but I was really busy lately so I didn't have much time to work on this. Anyhoo, I'll chin wag more in the next chapter XD for now, reviews please! They're my energy boosters and mind fuel. Lol. Cheerio mates!

P.S.

For those annoyed or confused by my using of some British slang terms, well it's a must since the setting of the story is in London. Serena and the rest of the characters are all Brit, so we have to use British English. Comprendo? So then, a useful site to help you understand the terms used in the story..visit the site effingpot


End file.
